


un o'r tylwyth teg

by NoScrubs12345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and his mother share biscuits and a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	un o'r tylwyth teg

The kitchen is warm and smells of fresh-baked biscuits. Remus stands on a chair he’s dragged from the table to the counter, staring longingly at the plate of cooling _bisgedi_ , as his mother calls them. With a quick glance at his mother, busy taking the last batch out of the oven and humming along to the Beatles song on the Muggle wireless that sits over the sink, Remus reaches a hand out to take a still warm-biscuit. He notes the feel of it in his hand, how it smells like cinnamon, and how it crumbles when he slowly breaks it in half. With another furtive glance up at his mother, he takes a small bite, savouring the taste as he chews. Poised to take another bite, he freezes when his mother calls his name with That Voice that she uses when he hasn’t washed his hands before dinner. With big, brown eyes, he looks up at her. One hand is on her hip, the other holding up a baking sheet of biscuits, and there is a smile playing across her youthful face.

Remus watches carefully as she sits the baking sheet down and crosses the room still smiling. He grins as she picks him up and sits down in the chair. He snuggles close as she takes two more biscuits from the plate and hands one to him before asking if he would like to hear a story. He nods, looking up at her with eyes she sees every time she catches her reflection. He smiles when she does and leans down to kiss his baby-soft hair. He listens as she tells of Gwyn ap Nudd and the horrifying Saint Collen, her lilting voice growing soft as his head comes to rest on her chest, biscuit already forgotten as he drifts off to fey-filled dreams.


End file.
